dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Champa
|FirstApp = Manga: "Goku's Defeat" Anime: "I've Come Too! Training Begins on Beerus' Planet!" |Gender = Male |Race = |Occupation = God of Destruction |FamConnect = Vados (attendant & martial arts teacher) Beerus (twin brother) }} Champa (シャンパ, Shanpa)V-Jump #7, 2015 is a God of Destruction, and as such, his occupation is to maintain balance in Universe 6 by destroying planets. He is also the twin brother of Beerus, the God of Destruction of Universe 7. Appearance Champa is a purple cat-like humanoid, similar to Beerus, but with a plumper build contrasting Beerus and likewise a much shorter tail. He wears clothings that resemble that of the ancient Egyptian royalty not unlike Beerus, complete with a red and pink collar with white linings on both edges and a red circle at the front, corresponding with Vados, his attendant. He also wears golden bangles and arm rings. It is implied by Vados that Champa was once leaner than his current build but later gained more weight. Personality Much like his brother, Champa is very confident in his abilities and rather indifferent to other people dying. At the same time, Champa is shown to be very lazy, often asking Vados to handle matters for him. He is also shown to be underhanded and care little for rules and order, as he snuck into Universe 7 to collect its portion of the Super Dragon Balls set. Champa tends to carry himself in a less-dignified manner compared to Beerus, as he tends to avoid answering questions that incriminate or embarrass him. Champa is also shown to be very selfish and takes his rivalry with Beerus much more seriously. Upon learning of Universe 7's Earth providing Beerus with such wonderful food, Champa immediately voiced his desire to obtain the planet for himself. Also in competitions, Champa is sore-loser, going into a childish tantrum and making baseless accusations in hopes of getting his way. Champa is shown to have a strong like towards sweets, particularly in his drinks. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Battle of Gods Saga In the manga, Champa and Vados are in Universe 7 and they sense Beerus and notices he is awake. They also notice that Beerus is in a battle and want to stay unnoticed by him. Champa and Vados start heading towards an unknown place and senses Beerus and Whis going to another planet. Champa is destroying planets in the universe and is collecting mysterious orbs. However, they notice they are being watched by Old Kai and Kibito Kai, who spot them through a crystal ball. Instantly arriving on the Sacred World of the Kais, Champa is irritated that his conversation was being listened to and asks the Kais what they heard. Even though they deny hearing anything, Champa still finds them suspicious and leaves. As he is heading to look for more of the large Dragon Balls, Champa encounters the ship of Guarana - the Frieza Force's second strongest - the soldiers on board detect the large Dragon Ball and attempt to report back to HQ, however Champa destroys their ship. He and Vados then prepare to head home, but not before finding a souvenir for Beerus. Resurrection ‘F’ Saga Champa and Vados are in Universe 7 searching for a specific planet. Champa demands Vados to destroy the planet, but Vados wants Champa to do so. Champa gets angry, so Vados does it. The planet they had just destroyed is not the one they were looking for, so they continue their search for the planet. God of Destruction Champa Saga Champa visits Beerus' planet and wonders who Goku and Vegeta are, thinking they are new students. Vados explains to Goku and Vegeta that Champa is Beerus' twin brother and is the God of Destruction of Universe 6. Champa tells Whis to wake up Beerus for a duel of foods. Champa and Beerus exchange foods and wonders where Beerus got his delectable from and was told that he received it from Earth. Champa tries to remember if his universe had an Earth but asks Vados to search for it, in which she did. Vados explains to everyone that their universe has an Earth but the Earthlings are extinct due to a war. Champa then challenges Beerus in a Universe 6 and Universe 7 invitational tournament of five warriors from their universes and the winner has the seventh universe's Earth. Champa explains to Beerus if he won, he will use the Super Dragon Balls to switch Earths. However, if Beerus wins, Champa says he will give Beerus the balls but the last one is for him to find. The rules for the tournament were settled between them: the rules are the same as the Tenkaichi Budokai, the tournament will begin in one week of the 8th Solar Calendar (five Earth days). As Champa and Vados are leaving the planet, he thinks that Goku and Vegeta are just pushovers. Champa goes and uses a planet called, the Nameless Planet to create the arena for the tournament. Champa gets asked about his decision for picking his fighters by Vados. Champa recognizes that Vegeta and Goku are Saiyans and that he should get Saiyans himself. Champa later selects his warriors for his team. He finds the best warriors from his universe: Hit, Cabba, Frost, Botamo, and Magetta. The day of the tournament, Champa is waiting for the arrival of Beerus and his group. As they arrive, Champa greets them and is pleased that they showed up. Beerus speaks to Champa about the Super Dragon Balls. Champa claims that Beerus knew of the Super Dragon Balls, so Beerus lets it slide because they're brothers. The written exam, requested by Vegeta, is beginning. Majin Buu is the only one to fail, so that leaves the tournament five on four in favor of Champa's team. Champa watches the first bout between Botamo and Goku, who Vados recognizes from being on Beerus' planet. Champa says he underestimated Goku's power, but says that Botamo has something for Goku. Power ;Manga Champa is trained by Vados, making him incredibly powerful. Vados says it should be obvious from the builds of Champa and Beerus to see who is stronger with a teasing smirk, thus implying that Beerus is possibly stronger than Champa. This is further supported when Champa later scolds Vados for saying this and also when Beerus laughs at the idea of Champa asking to fight him. In the anime, it was also revealed that his overweight frame also causes him to have low stamina, unable to continuously move about for long periods of time before getting exhausted. Beerus and Champa once engaged in a clash that destroyed many planets. While Champa was strong enough to keep up with Beerus, Beerus clearly had control of the fight for its duration; not bothering to fight back and dodging his brother's attacks without much effort. When the two were both about to clash with their Spheres of Destruction, it was implied that the universe they were fighting in would be destroyed. At the end of the fight, Champa was knocked down with a single chop from Vados. When Beerus and Champa fight each other at the start of the Champa Saga in an up close purely punching fight their destructive energy begins to destroy both the Sixth and Seventh Universe and frightens Goku and Vegeta - who attempt to flee from it, requiring Whis and Vados to step in. It is shown in his battle with Beerus that with his physical strength alone, Champa possesses enough power to destroy a planet just by punching its surface. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Wrath of the God of Destruction' – Used by Champa to wipe out Guarana and his soldiers. *'Homing Continuous Energy Bullet' – During his battle with Beerus, Champa fired several energy blasts which he could control to home in on his opponent. *'Sphere of Destruction' – Champa's ultimate attack, he and his brother both prepare to use it against each other during their battle, however they are knocked out by their attendants before they can do so. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' Champa makes his very first debut in a video-game and as a playable character in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the seventh mission of the God Mission series (GDM7). Voice actors *Japanese: Mitsuo Iwata Battles ;Pre-''Dragon Ball'' *Champa vs. Beerus ;Dragon Ball Super *Champa vs. Beerus Trivia *Champa's name seems to come from "'champa'gne", continuing the alcohol name puns that the Gods of Destruction and their attendants possess. Gallery Champa.JPG|Champa ordering Vados to destroy a planet Vlcsnap-2016-02-15-14h13m50s116.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-15-14h34m51s103.png Ae413d5575697fd28f18b8435e823225.png d603d0d6edfb135f0f6e2c39ef9c7566.jpg|Champa blinded by the light of Frost transforming Lady Whis and Champa.PNG|Champa alongside Vados a.png|Champa in the IC Carddass trailer vacham.jpg|Champa on Beerus' planet in the GDM6 trailer 9759c3167e98eafaf99dccc2c4eba904.png|Champa in Dragon Ball Heroes GDM7 opening See also *Champa (Collectibles) References ca:Champa pt-br:Champa es:Champa Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Extraterrestrials